Kehebohan Grand Chase
by Tamara Khogina
Summary: Kehidupan GC jadi tenang setelah kematian KazeAaze... Eeeh,masa siih? baca cerita ini kalau kamu penasaran! ada OC,kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah baca.
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai haiiii! Lodo dan Nia kembaliiii kali ini dengan cerita Grand Chase!

Semua ini dimulai dari teman yang ngajak main dan ketagihan! .

Hehe,yah,nikmati aja ceritanya ^_^

Disclaimer : Kalau gua punya Grand Chase,semua cowok hot-ya udah gua ambil :P

Sedikit keterangan sebelum masuk masukin OC disini. Kalau nggak suka,jangan baca. Tolong jangan ada flame yah,saya ini sensitif :P

Pasangan :

Elesis x Ronan

Lire x Ryan

Arme x Lass

Void x Ley

Sieghart x Kyra (OC job: Saint)

Dio x Val (OC job: Lucifer)

Zero x Lou (OC job: Guardian)

Rufus x Heva (OC job: Mastersmith)

Jin x Bintang (OC job: Hoshikami)

Amy dan Mari jomblo, sorry yah :P

Kehebohan Grand Chase

Chapter 1

By LodoNia

Grand Chase melewati hari demi hari setelah dunia kembali damai. Namun apakah keseharian mereka juga jadi damai? Kita intip yuk keseharian mereka di mansion.

"Menyerah sajalah kakek tua,berikan cucumu ini apa yang dia mau." Kata Elesis yang gemetaran dan berkeringat sambil memegang sumpit yang mencapit ekor sebuah udang goreng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau,menyerah saja. Aku mengerti kok kalau anak muda zaman sekarang kurang usaha." Di sisi lain,Sieghart juga gemetaran sambil memegang sumpit yang mencapit udang goreng yang sama di bagian dagingnya.

"Mereka benar-benar deh,nggak bisa _high class_ sedikit,gitu? Masa berebutan bukannya senjata atau sesuatu yang lebih pantas diperebutkan, tapi udang goreng?" kata Bintang yang menghela nafas seraya mengambil sebuah apel dari meja makan. Ya,mereka memang sedang makan malam dan udang goreng yang tersisa hanya satu,yaitu yang diperebutkan Sieghart dan Elesis.

"Please deh,Elesis mana bisa kayak begitu?" balas Amy yang sedang berpose imut pada Jin. Jin yang melihat hal ini wajahnya jadi merah, dan hal ini disadari oleh Bintang.

"Nggak usah sok imut dan _high class _deh,kepala labu!" teriak Elesis dan Bintang bersamaan. Sieghart mengambil kesempatan emas ini dan memakan udang goreng yang diperebutkan.

"Aaaaah! Orang tua,kau nggak punya harga diri ya? Curang! Masa mengambil waktu perhatianku tersita!" teriak Elesis dengan kesal.

"Salah sendiri lengah." Jawab Sieghart yang dengan sengaja menggigit udang goreng secara bersuara.

*KRAUS KRAUS*

"Kakek moyang tua brengsek! Nggak usah bersuara kali makannya!" Elesis mengambil Giant Sword-nya namun ditahan oleh Ronan.

"Sudah,sudah... Dia kan kakekmu sendiri." kata Ronan yang menahan Elesis supaya tak memulai **food fight**.

"Sieg,kamu jorok iiih." Kyra mengambil saputangan dan mengelap mulut Sieghart. Sieghart malah tersenyum jahil dan menikmati sentuhan Kyra.

"Huh. Kamu seperti bayi,umur segini mulut masih dilap cewek." ledek Dio yang sedang memeluk Val di pangkuannya. Val cuek dan meneruskan membaca novelnya.

"Berisik! Aku nggak sepertimu yang mesum dan haus seks!" balas Sieghart yang ternyata akan memicu pertarungan besar di ruang makan saat itu.

"Lepaskan aku,Ronan! Biar kuhajar dia! Kakek tua,kau akan membayar udang gorengku!" Elesis berhasil lepas dari Ronan dan meraih Giant Swordnya untuk memukul Sieghart.

"Tarik kata-katamu,immortal." Dio melepaskan Val yang berdiri karena Val tahu pertarungan akan dimulai. Val memilih jalan aman : pergi ke ruang tamu. Dio memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dan mengambil scythe-nya.

"Kabur,semuanya!" teriak Ronan dan makan malam selesai dengan hanya 3 orang dalam ruang makan yang akan membuat kekacauan.

*:P :P :P :P :P*

Sisa anggotanya berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ronan,Mari dan Val membaca buku (Ronan membaca buku tentang hairstyle,Mari membaca buku tentang teknologi dan Val membaca novel romantis tentunya), Amy dan Bintang adu mulut untuk mendapatkan Jin yang berusaha melerai mereka (jadi cowok ganteng dan kuat memang susah :P), Heva membuat aksesoris baru sementara Rufus mengamatinya, Ley sudah tidur ke kamar dan sisanya mengobrol. Namun mereka tak menyangka,hari itu akan terjadi kekacauan secara menyeluruh hanya dengan 1 kalimat pertanyaan dari Val dan 1 kalimat pernyataan dari Mari.

Bersambung!

Apakah Sieghart,Dio dan Elesis akan survive? Dan apa maksud dari per... pertanyaan dari Val dan perta... eh pernyataan dari Mari? Review dong kalau mau tahu! ^_^

Note : kalau mau lebih tahu tentang OC,tulis di review dan chapter selanjutnya saya akan tulis lebih lengkap :D makasih yaa buat yang udah baca walau nggak review :* thanks banyaaaakkk .


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks review-nya ya ^_^ hehehe rasanya jadi seneng XD

Seperti yang reader inginkan,inilah chapter 2 ^_^

Kehebohan Grand Chase

Chapter 2

By LodoNia

Grand Chase masih dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing sampai Val bertanya hal yang menjadi pemicu kekacauan,

"Hei Mari, aku heran… Sekarang perutmu jadi lebih berisi atau mataku yang menipu?" Val bertanya sesopan-sopannya yang ia bisa, tapi tetap saja terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Iya juga, Lou juga melihat kalau Mari perutnya lebih timbul." tambah Lou.

"Jangan-jangan kamu hamil,ya?" canda Bintang.

"Ini? Iya, aku hamil." Jawab Mari enteng. Seluruh anggota di ruang tamu kaget dan berteriak,

"HAMIIILLL?"

"Wah,kalian kompak sekali." Mari sweatdrop melihat mereka yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Berisik! Tak bisakah kalian lebih tenang?" Ley membanting pintu sambil menggendong Little Duel, terbangun karena teriakan mereka.

"Um... maaf, tapi ada masalah penting disini." Jawab Ronan agak terkejut.

"Dan apa itu? Teriakan kalian juga aneh. Hamil? Ada yang hamil di luar nikah disini?" tanya Ley yang masih kesal.

"Ya, begitulah nona Ley." Jawab Lou yang terlihat kaget juga.

"Siapa?" topik pembicaraan ini membuat Ley jadi tertarik.

"Mari." Jawab Heva singkat. Rufus mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya,

"Siapa ayahnya?" pertanyaan itu membuat semuanya mengelilingi Mari untuk mendengar jawabannya. Terutama Kyra, karena selama ini Mari adalah saingannya. Kyra merasa tak nyaman dan panik sendiri.

"Sieghart." Pada jawaban ini, Kyra pingsan di tempat. Bintang dan Arme berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh.

Sieghart? Sieghart? Kakek tua itu?

"Bagaimana bisa?" Lire terlihat pucat, tak bisa membayangkan Sieghart melakukan hal semacam itu meski ia sudah hidup lebih dari 600 tahun.

"Kenapa tidak?" Mari balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Bintang yang menerima tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang.

"Hm, itu privasi." Jawab Mari.

"Sudah ke dokter?" tanya Heva malu-malu.

"Sudah. Katanya 4 bulan." Amy berdiri dan kemudian memulai provokasinya,

"Sieghart tak pernah memberitahu kita hal ini! Dia juga tak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan Mari yang mengandung anak! Ayo kita tangkap Sieghart untuk tanggung jawab!"

"Yaaa!" Ronan,Amy,Jin,Lou dan Arme ikut Amy untuk menangkap Sieghart yang pada saat itu sudah kewalahan melawan amukan Dio dan Elesis. Kasihan Sieghart. Ryan,Val dan Lire membawa Kyra ke UKS serta menawarkan Mari untuk ikut, namun Mari menolak dengan alasan ingin membaca buku di ruang tamu. Maka sisanya tetap di ruang tamu untuk menjaga Mari.

Di ruang makan yang sudah hancur lebur dengan Sieghart,Elesis dan Dio berbaring di lantai karena kelelahan,Ronan dkk datang.

"Tangkap Sieghart!" teriak Amy dan Jin segera menangkap Sieghart yang memang sudah tak berdaya.

"Eh,apa-apaan kalian?" Jin menangkap kedua tangan Sieghart sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Elesis dan Dio bingung dengan kejadian di depan mereka. Ronan dan Arme menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sementara Lou membersihkan ruangan. (jadi Lou sejak awal tak bertujuan menangkap Sieghart?)

"APA? Yang benar? Kakek tua, kau membuat Mari hamil?" tanya Elesis yang tadinya sudah kelelahan.

"HAH? Apa maksudnya?" Sieghart jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kamu jangan pura-pura bodoh! Mari hamil karena kamu kan!" kata Amy.

"Apa? Mari hamil karena aku?" alis Sieghart berkerut.

"Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" Sieghart jadi benar-benar bingung dan detik selanjutnya,ia pingsan.

"Wah,ia pingsan." Kata Lou yang masih menyapu. Jin menghela nafas dan mengangkat Sieghart ke ,Ronan,Amy dan Dio ikut pergi ke UKS sementara Arme dan Lou membersihkan ruang makan.

"Wah,pasien baru." Kata Val yang sedang menunggu Kyra bangun.

"Yang benar?" Ryan yang sedang mengobati Kyra berbalik badan dan melihat Sieghart yang pingsan. Raut wajahnya jadi seperti `eh,ogah deeeh`.

"Jangan begitu dong Ryan. Obati Sieg nih biar kita tahu kebenarannya." pinta Amy yang tak sabar menunggu adegan cinta segitiga antara Sieg,Mari dan Kyra.

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kalian. Setelah ini aku mau tidur dengan Lire." tolak Ryan halus dan ia pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Nnggg..." Kyra pun terbangun dan menerima perhatian dari semuanya. Amy langsung menyerbunya,

"Hei Kyra! Bantu aku dong! Siegmu tercinta pingsan nih!" jeritnya.

"Hah? Loh? Eeeeh,Sieg?" Kyra langsung mendekati Sieghart yang pingsan dan mengeceknya. Tak berapa lama,ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan berkata,

"Tak apa,Cuma lelah. Setelah ia istirahat juga akan bangun kok."

"Syukurlah..." anggota yang lain menghembuskan nafas lega. (bukan karena khawatir Sieg sakit,tapi karena khawatir Sieg nggak bangun dan kabur,nggak mau jawab pertanyaan mereka.) Kyra mendadak teringat sesuatu dan bertanya,

"Eh,Mari beneran hamil?" tanya Kyra dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Nggak tahu. Makanya tunggu Sieg bangun nih buat tanya kebenarannya." Jawab Amy santai. Mereka pun menunggu Sieghart untuk bangun. Dio memeluk Val di ranjang lain di UKS dan menutup tirainya (entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan). Ronan mengobati luka Elesis dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan seakan-akan Elesis adalah kotak kaca. Bintang datang dan memulai adu mulut dengan Amy setelah mencium pipi Jin karena Amy cemburu. Yah,Grand Chase tetap pada kesehariannya.


End file.
